natsume's mind
by Petite Amie
Summary: ever wonder what goes through the mind of our genious, perverted, pyromaniac-I mean-dangerous black cat.Then read this and laugh I hope at his thoughts. :D
1. Chapter 1

Happy Valentine's day!!!! :D

Anywho. This is my 2nd fanfic. My first….im not so proud of. XD. So yeah. Please enjoy and……..when giving flames….please EASE Up. :D

Thanks. :D

Summary: ever wonder what goes through the mind of our genious, perverted, pyromaniac-I mean- pyro? Then read this and laugh [ I hope] at his thoughts. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen alice. and if the plot is somehow similar to someone else's, **I AM SO VERY TRULY DEEPLY INCREDIBLY SORRY**. I didn't know. Im so sorry. . I didn't mean to plagiarize and all. .

Here, to help you understand:

Natsume's thoughts

"Natsume saying"

**MIKAN shouting**

"**Mikan saying"**

"_**Ruka saying"**_

"**Hotaru saying"**

Narration.

*

Natsume & Ruka- 17

Mikan & Hotaru- 16 

Thank you for reading [in advance] =3

ʚʚʚȫʚʚʚȫʚʚʚȫʚʚʚȫʚʚʚȫʚʚʚȫʚʚʚȫʚʚʚȫʚʚʚȫʚʚʚȫʚʚʚȫ

There I was**, **innocently sleeping under my special tree and before I knew it…BOOM….

"**NATSUME!!!!!!!!"**

My nap is thrown out of the window….all thanks to my stupid girlfriend…….*sigh*

"WHATDYA WANT POLKA?!"….nah…do you really think I'd shout? Never dude. Never. It'd ruin my 'leave-me-alone-or-else-you-get-a-third-degree-burn' reputation. Instead I say…

"What, polka?" I notice polka dots' face getting red.

"**NATSUME! AAAARGH!!!!YOU HENTAI!!!!!!!!**" Damn. I think my eardrums just burst.

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!! I MEAN I-**" . I still hear polka's screeching.

"Oi. Polka. Shut up."

"**hmp. And to think here I was about to ask you to come to central town." **

"No" ha. That act won't work on me Shoujo.

"**pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease????" **damnit. She's doin _that _face again.

No. no. natsume. You are a strong guy. You've faced countless tougher things than this.

" *sigh*…alright…" AAAAAAAARGH!!! I fell for it again!!!if persona ever finds about this….*shudders*. [A/N: just think about persona doing a cute puppy face….Natsume: YUCK. Freakazoid!...caramelcat03: shut up moron]

As Natsume and Mikan (actually, its Natsume getting dragged by Mikan) arrive at the bus stop……

Oh $..., Imai just took a photo of us…AGAIN. Damnit. She's probably gonna photoshop it and sell it….

"**HOTARU!!!!!"** *sigh* there goes polka again, seriously, doesn't she EVER get tired of being thrown into the air by that gun? What a baka.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Oi polka…or should I say cupcakes?" *smirk*. God. Can't she buy DECENT underwear?! But then again…if she wears decent ones I'll have nothing to tease her….oh well.

"**NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!" ***sigh* doesn't she ever get used to that? right?

As if on cue, Hotaru indifferently teases her best friend.

"**Hey idiot, don't you ever get used to Hyuuga calling you by your patter-of-the-day?"** see? Even Imai says so. This girl [Mikan] is so…..i dunno….stupid!? [Mikan: **HEY!! I HEARED….err…READ THAT!** Natsume: You were supposed to, moron. Caramelcat03: sorry viewers…just some LQ here…Mikan/Natsume: What's LQ??? Caramelcat03: Lover's Quarrel. Mikan/Natsume:oh….HEY!]

"**it's not my fault im not used to a guy who constantly peeks at my underwear" **Mikan said, looking pointedly at Natsume.

"Is it my fault you show it to me and half the school?" I mean. Come on! The girl's practically 17! Who in their right 16-year-old mind wears polka-dotted panties??

And---

"Hey Mikan-nee!!" 

"Mikan-chan!"

Oh $..., please tell me im dreaming…...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ʚʚʚȫʚʚʚȫʚʚʚȫʚʚʚȫʚʚʚȫʚʚʚȫʚʚʚȫʚʚʚȫʚʚʚȫʚʚʚȫʚʚʚȫ

hey guys!! Thanks for making it down here. :D. sorry if its terrible. T_T.

anyways…since im not sure if I should continue this or not. there's a poll in my profile

just vote there. :D

so please review. Flames or not. :D

so…………..yeah. thank you again guys!

Lovin' you lots,

Caramelcat03 logged off.

Caramelcat03productions

All rights reserved

Copy right 2009

. Joke!!!


	2. AN please contest :D

Heyy guys. This, as you can all see, isn't a chapter. Yeah. Sorry I haven't updated yet. Im sooo busy. And it's summer! :(. You see, my mom thought it would be a nice torture..i mean…_experience _for me to work at my aunt's store. Im literally in hell. The place has no ac and it has stupid, itchy, hot [not the flattering hot] uniform. So. I need ya'll help. I really need an inspiration. You see, remember at the last chapter? There were two voices natsume heard and he flipped. The 2 voices belong to his cousin [my character] and aoi-chan. So can ya'll give me a really brief story outline? And for your treat, I'll let the winner make a character with all the details. No limits. Even the alice, IF you want it to have one. I'll just pm the winner. Then I'll show you the final creation. So please. Help me. :DDDDDD. Love you!

Caramelcat03 signed off.

Caramelcat03 productions

All rights reserved

Copy right 2009


	3. Chapter 2 Finally

Hey. Petite Amie here. My original name was caramelcat03 but seeing as I made that up when I was thirteen and high on sweets and now I'm sixteen and normal, if you could call me that, I found it too…amateurish. Hahahaha. Anyway. I know I owe you guys a lot because it took me two years before I continued this so, I'm really sorry. I love you guys though. :)

Disclaimer: I do not have the rights to Gakuen Alice nor any of its characters.

So here's the legend for you guys:  
Natsume thinking.  
"Natsume talking"  
_"Mikan"  
_*Natsume action*  
**"Aoi/Hotaru" **(Hotaru and Ruka will exit shortly so you don't get too confused)  
_**"Kaori/Ruka"  
**_(A/N)  
"Special Character"

So here we go. Thanks so much guys for your support. I love you

(Previously…)**  
"Hey Mikan-nee!"  
**_**"Hey Mikan-chan!"**_

Oh sh-. Please tell me I'm dreaming…

(Now…)

Out of the 365 days in a year, my stupid cousin and sister just had to pick this day. THIS day. They could have come tomorrow or the day after tomorrow but nooo. They had to pick our first anniversary. Yeah. Baka and I have been dating for a grand total of 365 days, 8760 hours, 525600 minutes and 31536000 seconds. Not that I'm counting. Can't believe it huh? Me either. What I saw in her is definitely not her brains. I love the girl and all but Youichi's smarter than her. What baffles me though is what SHE saw in ME. I admit, if there were a list of the nicest boyfriend in the course of history, you probably wouldn't see my name there and I do have my occasional bouts of moodiness wherein if she didn't have the nullification alice, she would probably be bald by now. So. Yeah. It's a wonder to me actually.

_"Oy. Natsume, are you listening to me?"_

*silence*

**"Onii-chan is thinking too much again" **

Hmm. I don't have a gift yet but then again, the baka seems to have forgotten what today is. And here I thought girls were obsessed with this kind of thi-

"_NATSUME!" _ damnit. Why is she always screaming in my ears?

"Hn. Stop being so loud, idiot" I mean, c'mon. My eardrums need breaks too, you know.

(CLICK! FLASH GOES OFF)

What the-?

*tries to burn Hotaru's fireproof camera*

**"Quit wasting your alice, Hyuuga." ** Someday, I am gonna be able to burn that stupid camera of Imai's. Someday.

"Hn"

*Glaring contest with Imai*

(EVERYONE ELSE NERVOUSLY LAUGHING)

(CLICK!CLICK!CLICK!CLICK!)

"_**Oi! Imai! Give that back!"**_

**"Nervously laughing Nogi pictures for sale! Only 50 yen for first 20 buyers"**

(RUKA AND HOTARU DISAPPEAR AT A DISTANCE)

**"Ne, nii-chan, what were you thinking about a while ago?" **

"Hn" Was I really that obvious?

"_**Ne, Nat-chan, come with me for a sec. I have to go buy a manga you might know." **_ No. I still have to buy Mikan a present! Stupid ugly hag.

"Let's all meet at the bus stop in 10 minutes okay? Aoi-chan and me are going for ice-cream" But Mikaaaaan.

_**"That's settled then. C'mon Nat-chan. Dewa mata atode" **_But..but..but. So much for spending our anniversary together.

"_**Why so glum, Nat-chan?" **_As if you don't know. You know freakin well that today was our anniversary and if you were a normal person, which I doubt, you would have let us be.

"None of your business, hag"

"_**Yeah yeah midget. Now. I know for a fact that you don't have a present for Mikan. And Aoi knows that Mikan-chan forgot. Now. We are going to help you so shut up and say thank you." **_How in Kami's name did she find out? But then again she is my cousin. My weird cousin who knows things that she shouldn't know.

"Hn" I could use her help. She does know how Mikan's mind works…but then again, she's the only one, besides Imai, that actually knows Mikan that well.

"_**So the first stop is the clothing store." **_ Maybe I can get her new underwear.

(WITH MIKAN AND AOI)

"**Nee-chan, don't you know what today is?"**

"_Today? It's September 19__th__…"_

"**And what happened last September 19**th**?"**

"_Oh. Last September 19__th __, Natsume told me he loved me under that Sakura tree. After that he torched our names on the tree's trunk."_

(AND THEN THERE WAS SILENCE…FOR 5 SECONDS)

"_OH MY GOD! I FORGOT OUR FIRST ANNIVERSARY!"_

(BACK TO NATSUME AND KAORI)

"_**What about this, Nat-chan? Isn't it so adorable?"**_No. A giant fluffy pink bear is not adorable. It's disgusting.

"No."

"_**What about this?"**_NO. As long as I am still breathing and fire is still coming out of my hands, Mikan will never wear a sheer anything outside her dorm.

"_**I give up. We've been to 3 clothing stores, 5 toy stores and 7 of those stupid couple stores."**_You and me both. I am never going gift shopping again. All those old salesladies. *shudder*

"_**What about that then?"**_That is the most…perfect gift I've ever seen. I'm buying it.

"_**Hey Nat-chan. Where are you going? Wait up!"**_

"How much is that?"

"_**WHAT? THAT ROCK ON A METAL IS WORTH 2.5 MILLION RABBITS?"**_Well duh. It's an oval-shaped blue diamond ring, with triangular-shaped diamond shoulders and a pave-set diamond band in 18-carat white gold. I know it's supposed to be an engagement ring but then again, I am buying it. It can be anything I want it to be besides an engagement ring.

"I'll take it."

"_**Why do you go through money like you go through pages of a book?"**_Easy. I am rich. But then again so are you. You're just too stingy.

"_**Hey Nat."**_

"Hn"

"_**My birthday is in three months. I want the Stuart Hughes iPhone 4 Diamond Rose Edition"**_We'll see. If today is a success.

(AT THE BUS STOP, WHILE WAITING FOR NATSUME AND KAORI)

"_What if he hates it, Aoi-chan?"_

"**He'll love it. If I know onii-chan, he'll probably smile when he sees that."**

"_Smile? He won't do anything else?"_

"**Nope. As stoic as my nii-chan is, a smile is the equivalent to your tears of joy."**

"_Really?"_

(NATSUME AND KAORI ARRIVES)

"**Onii-chan!" ***smile a miniscule smile* I missed Aoi's hugs. When we were little, she was always hugging me every chance she got.

"_**Hey Mikan-chan. How'd your day go?" **_ At least two members of my family likes the girl I love. I wonder how dad will react…and how mom would have.

"_**Ne Aoi-chan, we have to go. I promised Uncle I'd bring you home before six. Ja chibi. Ja ne koibito."**_

"**Mou. I don't wanna go home, Kao-nee." **So she's using the puppy face. I wonder if the hag will fall for it.

"_**Gambatte ne koibito. Say goodbye to your midget brother and Mikan-chan." **_How can I be a midget? I'm 5'8 for pete's sake.

"**Ja Nii-chan. Ja Nee-chan." **

"Hn"

"_Ja ne Aoi-chan. Ja ne Kao-nee" _

(KAORI AND AOI LEAVE. BUS APPEARS AND NOW WE ARE AT THE SAKURA TREE)

"_Ne Natsume-kun. Anou…." _

"Spit it out, Polka"

"_Anou…kinen-bi omedetou, Natsume-kun"_So she remembered it. At least she wouldn't be freaking out when I give her my gift.

"_Oh, before I forget, here's my gift Natsume." _

*takes the paper bag*

She got me one of Imai's inventions. At least it's something I could actually use.

(BECAUSE I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING, I GIVE YOU THE FREEDOM TO IMAGINE. HAHAHA)

*smile a tiny bit*

"_Hey, Aoi-chan was right." _ Right about what?

"Right about what, polka?"

"_Well she told me you'd smile when you see my present"_ So that's what they were talking about.

"Mikan"

"_Yeah?"_

"turn around and close your eyes" I hope she likes it.

*Placing the necklace with the ring hanging from it on mikan's neck then clasps it together.*

"_What the-? It's so pretty Natsume. Thank you!" _ I'm glad you like it.

*hugs Mikan*

"_Ne Natsume, look! Shooting stars, make a wish!" _

Mikan sure acts like a five year old…and I wouldn't have it any other way. She's the sun that saved me from the darkness the academy left me in. She was the one who made me a better me. In ten years, I see her the person who I come home to, the person I wake up next to, the person who is my equal and the person who will keep me alive. In ten years time, I see her as my wife.

"Happy Anniversary, Mikan. I love you."

So that's it you guys. Yeah, it doesn't make up for the two years. But cut me some slack. I had a serious case of Mental Block and Writer's Block. HAHAHA.

So thank you to those who read this. Those who put this on their favorite story list. Those who put me on their author alert list. Thank you so much.

So please review.

If you wanna see the ring, the link is on my profile.

Petite Amie has signed off

Petite Amie productions

All rights reserved  
Copyright 2011__


End file.
